The Day I Met Harry Potter
by askhantheguardian1
Summary: Daniel only wanted his coffee, he just didn't really expect to meet the Boy-Who-Lived. Summary is bad. So just read it I suppose. First Fanfiction, and a one-shot.


**Hello! My name is Askhan1, but please just call me Askhan. This is my first fanfiction, so if you see any mistakes, or just want to give advice, feel free to comment.**

 **Also, if I break any rules of this website, please tell me what I did, what I can do to fix it, and what I can do to prevent any further incidents.**

 **And with that, continue on to the story!**

 **Oh yeah, I don't own a thing, all rights go to their owners and please don't sue me.**

 **The Day I Met Harry Potter**

 **Happily a one shot**

-This is a Line Break-

Daniel walked down the busy sidewalk of Chicago. He had finally gotten off work at the pharmacist and decided that getting some coffee from his favorite place would be the best thing at the moment, not like he had anything else to do what with his girlfriend deciding to break up with him. Not like that really hurt him, Daniel thought she was kind of annoying and perky.

He hummed as he watched the cars pass by at the crosswalk, other people were next to him, it was nearing the end of their lunch break so they were most likely heading back to their jobs. Daniel worked early mornings, and late nights, it was an easy job for somebody of his mindset, most people find some issue working at a pharmacist due to trying to remember where each one was, where each one should be.

'I'll have to go to the store soon.' he thought walking into the busy coffee shop. It was medium sized, with dark spruce floors, and brick walls. It was called Ebony Bites, and was opened a good three years ago, and business was booming.

"Hi Amelia!" Daniel yelled over the chattering of the customers, "Having a fun day?",

Amelia was one of the employees that worked here, the one behind the counter at the moment trying to get an old ladys order. Her dirty blonde hair was bulled up in a bun, and her brown eyes frustrated. They had been friends since the third grade, and one of the reasons Daniel's girlfriend broke up with him.

She rolled her eyes at him, as he grinned and sat down at the counter/bar. Amelia patted a girl's shoulder and she took over the register.

"I got your coffee." Amelia said, giving him a mug.

Daniel took a small sip, and hummed, "Just the way I like it."

"Blistering hot, or freezing cold?"

"Both."

Amelia gave a small laugh before her eyes drifted to behind him,

"What is it?" he asked, setting down the mug on the dark oak counter.

She bit her lip, "Nothing, it's just...there's a guy over there. He hasn't ordered anything, and has just been sitting here for the past hour."

Daniel turned around. Amelia was right, there was a guy sitting in one of the seats by the window. His hair was black and messy, and was wearing a pair of glasses. He looked no over the age 17. "Is he giving anybody trouble?" he asked turning around to look at Amelia again.

She shook her head, "No. But..." Amelia looked at him hopefully,

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"All you have to do is walk over there, sit down, and say hi!" she pleaded,

Daniel narrowed his eyes, "Why would I do that?"

Amelia shrugged, "I dunno, you like kids, he's a kid.",

Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Fine, you owe me."

She snorted, "I get you free coffee, I don't owe you a thing.",

He stuck his tongue out at her as he got up. This was not something he wanted to do at the moment. The boy was just looking out the window, seemingly calm but alert with his stance. He wore a few sizes too large blue shirt, jeans, and a pair of worn sneakers. Daniel sat down on the chair opposite of him, "What's your name?" Daniel asked, when the boy turned around, he nearly gaped at his eyes. They weren't a color of green he had seen before, they were like freshly cleaned jewels that had a heart of black.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" , ah, an English accent, obviously not from around here.

"Well, generally when people make introductions, they tell each-other their name." Daniel explained, "My name is Daniel Burgess, pleased to make your company." he said, giving out his hand.

The boy shook it hesitantly, "Harry, Harry Potter."

"Like the books?"

Harry looked confused, "Books?"

Daniel gave a small smile, "They're children books, the author's name is J.K Rowling...does that ring any bells?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm not one for reading."

He nodded, "Anyhow, what are you doing sitting here by yourself?",

The kid shrugged, "Seemed like a nice place."

"Is it?"

Harry blinked at him before nodding, "Yeah, the decorations are nice, and the staff seem pretty patient with the customers."

Daniel gave a small chuckle, "Wait 'till you see the ones from the morning to the night shift. They are not ones you should piss off." he tilted his head, "Have you actually ordered something?"

"No, I don't have any money at hand for the moment, so..." he trailed off sheepishly,

"Ah, then let me get you something." Daniel started to get up,

"You don't have to."

"But I will." he grinned.

Daniel walked back to his spot to the counter, not sitting down. Amelia gave a small grin, "See? Not a bad plan.",

"We'll see." he said, "Could you by chance, make me a hot chocolate? I'm going to give it to the kid."

Amelia gave a sarcastic salute, "Yes sir.", and started making it.

Daniel merely shook his head, and walked back to his seat. Harry was shuffling in his seat awkwardly,

"You really didn't have to." he said, his face slightly flushed

Daniel shrugged, "It's all right, my friend works here, so I can get free things during her shift." he sighed, "So, tell me a bit about yourself Harry."

"What?"

"Well, you're defintley interesting, so I'm curious."

"You have heard the phrase: Curiosity killed the cat, right?"

Daniel held a finger up, "But satisfaction brought it back, trust me, I've heard that enough times."

Harry smiled, "Alright, I'm 18-"

"Seriously?!" Daniel interrupted

"Yes, why?"

"You look 17 at most! I can only imagine you at age 30!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I know, I'm a scrawny little git."

"Damn straight." he said, taking in the boy's body.

"One hot chocolate coming up!" came Amelia's voice,

Daniel jumped slightly, "Did you have to do that?"

"Aww, is poor Danny-boo a big baby?"

"Maybe I am, but that would make you a slobbery toddler."

Amelia fake-pouted, "So rude." she muttered, setting the mug on the table, "Well, I'll let you two continue."

"Are-are you two always like that?" Harry asked when she was gone,

"Ever since the third grade." Daniel answered, "Now, tell me more about yourself."

"Alright, I'm a godfather of a friend's baby named Teddy. I enjoy sports, and I've attended a private school from age eleven to seventeen." Harry said,

Daniel nodded. This Harry was very alike from the one from the books, I mean, c'mon, a godson named Teddy? A private school from the age eleven? How could he not be him? But, then again, it was fiction...right? It wasn't until Harry moved his left hand to grab his mug that Daniel saw a scarred sentence. He grabbed Harry's wrist , and moved his hand to look at it,

'I Must Not Tell Lies'

Harry made no move to make Daniel release his wrist, "Er-it's an old thing. Not that-"

"Big of a deal?" Daniel finished, glancing up at his eyes before letting go of his hand. He leaned back into his chair, "I like to believe that's the sentence you said to your friends before rushing headfirst into danger, wasn't it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Not that big of a deal when you were living in a cupboard from the age one to eleven, starved until the Durselys had to move because of Voldemort?"

Harry's stance was tense, "How did you know that?"

Daniels eyes went wide, "You've got to be kidding me..." he furrowed his eyebrows, "You're Harry Potter, the Harry Potter. The one who slayed a basilisk at age twelve?"

He nodded, "How-"

"What the hell! I thought you were just a book charcter!" Daniel exclaimed, "All this time, you were-you really did- can I see the scar?"

Harry brushed his bangs away from his forehead, and Daniel almost had a heart attack,

"Oh, man..." Daniel sighed, "Can-can I give you hug? Jesus, can I gave you a place to stay? Do you even need a place to stay?"

"Er-no, I'm quite good."

"Dear lord kid, you-there is way too much stuff I have to go over with you."

Harry shrugged, "I got time, and I got some questions for you if you don't mind."

Daniel grinned, "I don't, after all, who would when they meet the Golden Boy?"

 **That was fun.**

 **I never really like writing the small things and I almost gave up on this one.**

 **Anyhow, please give me some comments, or requests for more things.**

 **~The End~**


End file.
